Spider-Man (90's MAU)
After the death of his parents, young Peter Parker was brought to Queens, New York where he was raised by his loving Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Always a brilliant and gifted student, Parker devoted himself to the sciences, but when on a public exhibition demonstrating the safe handling of nuclear laboratory waste materials, Peter was bitten by a spider that had been irradiated by a particle accelerator used in the demonstration. Returning home, he discovered that he had been granted super powers by this radioactive spider bite, and he set to work- creating a set of Web-Shooters and a costume, planning to use his powers to make money, but in an act of selfishness, he allowed a criminal to get away, a mistake that would haunt him for the rest of his life, as the crook would proceed to kill Uncle Ben. Remembering his uncle's words of "With great power, comes great responsibility", Peter Parker decided to use his powers for good- fighting super villains and crime in New York as the amazing Spider-Man! He crossed paths with dozens of super powered criminals, fought alongside the Avengers, X-Men and Fantastic Four, waged war on alien planets and more in his long career as Spider-Man, but no matter how stacked the odds were against him, and no matter how overwhelmed or injured, Spider-Man always found a way to keep going and win. After saving all of reality from a universe jumping monster known as Spider-Carnage, Peter Parker was finally able to settle down, marrying his long-time girlfriend, Mary Jane Parker. Battle vs. Batman (DCAU) (by Ethank14) The Daily Bugle “Parker, where the hell is parker?” Jameson yells in his usual state of range. “Yes sir?” Parker comes in waiting for Jameson’s usual rant about Spiderman. “There have been talks in Gotham about this vigilante called Batman who’s scaring away all the criminals (he slams his hand on the desk) but of course no one is talking about how he’s a menace who creates THEY VERY VILLAINS THAT HE PUTS AWAY.” (Jameson sits, face red and addresses Parker)” I want you to go to Gotham and try to get photos of him that exposes him for the lying scum he is, oh and while you’re there you and Robbie will be covering a Wayne foundation fundraiser to fix up Arkham asylum so that some of the criminals may actually STAY behind bars” (He turns around and Peter waits for a dismissal) “well what are you waiting for GO. “ “Wow, (Parker thinks while exiting Jameson’s office) Jameson sure is uptight today, but this Batman seems interesting, are there more heroes out there like me and the X-men?” “For another thing can he be trusted, what if he really does have another agenda? “Either way this is a good time to get some photos and information.” (Peter walks up to Robbie) "Great, no thank you for allowing us to come Mister Wayne" (Robbie speaking on the phone nods to Peter) we should be there right on time. (Hangs up and starts out the door Peter following). (Wading through the crowds Robbie and Peter finally catch up to Bruce Wayne). “Mister Wayne it’s me Robbie we spoke over the phone.” “Ah yes, the reporter for the daily bugle” (Bruce shakes Robbie’s hand as he looks in Peter’s direction) “And this is?” “This is our photographer Peter Parker.” (They shake hands) “It’s nice to meet with you Mister Wayne.” (Suddenly while shaking Bruce’s hand Peter’s spider sense kicks in) “that’s strange, I think our dear friend Mr. Wayne may be hiding something, and I think that Spiderman would be very interested to learn what that happens to be, so I think I’ll make a trip to Waynetech tonight.” Waynetech- 11:50 p.m. (Spiderman is swinging through Gotham toward the towering Waynetech building) “Well this is it, time to find Mr. Wayne’s little secret.” (He swings up to the roof and finds an open duct and begins to crawl through) “Whatever it is I get the feeling that this is going to be a long night.” (He drops into Wayne’s office) “Simple loop on the cameras and disabling the silent alarm and boom we are good to go.” (in the lobby of Waynetech) “Going home Mr. Wayne?” (The security guard says looking up from the video screen.) “I think it’s time to take a break, any activity?” (He leans around the counter to look at the monitors.) “Nothing out of the ordinary sir.” “Good.” (But even as he says that he recognizes a tiny jump on the screen) “You know what I seem to have left something up there I better go get it.” “Suit yourself sir.” (Bruce walks into the elevator and out comes Batman slowly making his way to Bruce’s office) (Bruce Wayne’s office) (Spiderman stands at Bruce’s computer) This is strange several inventions created by Waynetech have been subverted to an unknown source, and all of them are awfully close to the gadgets that are used by the Batman that means… (Suddenly his spider sense kicked in and he jumped out of the way of batman’s batarang.) “I guess you must be batman.” “And I guess you must be crazy” (batman pulls out another batarang and throws it at Spidey who this time catches it.) “Is that really the best you have, really with all these diverted projects I’d think that you’d be able to come up with something a little better than…” (Suddenly his spider sense flares up again and he throws the batarang away but it explodes close enough so that he is thrown into the wall) “I don’t know who you are but you should have thought twice before coming here.” (Spidey picks himself up and assumes a fighting stance) “And I think that Mr. Wayne and the board here at Waynetech would be very interested to hear about all of these diverted projects.” (As hey says this he brings up his hands and fires off 3 balls of webbing one striking Batman center mass and sticking him to the wall) “Now what I don’t understand is how you managed to divert all of these projects without drawing any attention to yourself.” (Spidey goes back to the computer and begins looking through more Waynetech files while Batman begins using an electric batarang to cut through the webbing.) “You know what (Batman says nearly having freed himself from the webbing) you talk way too much.” (He breaks through the webbing and throws the batarang at Spidey who dodges and pushes off of the roof and into batman) “And you really need some lessons in how to treat your guests.” (Bats grabs Spidey and holds him up) “And you should learn not to let your guard down until you’re sure that the enemy is defeated.” (He throws Spidey against the window where the Electric Batarang discharges It’s payload into Spidey his jolted motions breaking the window causing him to fall) "This couldn’t possibly get any worse”(Spidey says as he shoots his webbing towards the next roof and begins to swing off) “Either way I need to be much more prepared than I was tonight” (However His spider sense kicks in just as a batarang cuts into the webbing and blows up severing the line and sending Spidey hurtling to the rooftop below.) “You can’t win, give yourself up.” (Batman says, landing on the roof and switching on his heat vision in order to attempt to see where Spidey landed.) “Crap this probably won’t end well, at the very least I could attempt to get some photos out of this.” (He jumps out and shoots webbing at batman hitting him in the cowl and obscuring his vision while Spidey jumps up to the top of a water tower and quickly webs up a camera.) “Now that that’s done we can finally get down to business” (As he says this batman cuts off the webs off of his cowl and throws an explosive batarang at Spiderman missing him but showering him in debris.) “And this ladies and gentlemen is the main attraction” (Spidey says shooting webs at batman hitting him in the legs causing him to trip) “Just because you have some fancy weaponry doesn’t mean that you’ll have any luck against me” (Batman says as he cuts the threads then throws the batarang at Spidey however, Spidey was prepared for this and ducks while snaring Bat’s legs with his webs.) “No, but it means that I have a hell of a good shot at it nonetheless” (He swings Bats around knocking him around before finally slamming him up against the water tower) “I have to say you’ve got a pretty good weapon there, however you’re a little to cocky for your own good ( Bats jumps around the water tower swinging the unassuming Spidey up after him, Spidey however drops the ropes at the apex the momentum sending him flying to the next building his spider sense raging, as he dodges several batarangs) “When are you going to learn that you just can’t do that and expect it to work against me” (Batman stands up, his cowl settling around him) “ I didn’t” (As he says this the batarangs explode sending Spidey falling to the ground, However as he twists to land properly Batman is there waiting landing a flurry of blows before Spidey knocks him back) “ “This isn’t good I have to finish this quickly” (he jumps to a wall and pushes off sending him careening into Batman and knocking him into a wall) “And now if you’d like to take some time to listen to me” (He shoots webs at batman sticking him to a wall) “There, now that you’re at attention I have some information that may be useful to you” (Batman studies him) “Go on Parker” (Spidey is taken aback at this) “But how could you..” (He trails off waiting for Batman to speak) “First of all: I looked into some of your work, there’s only two ways you could get photos like that, you had prior knowledge of Spiderman’s whereabouts and there is only two ways you could do that: 1, You were working with him, 2, you were him. That was all I had until you threw me up against the water tower, I felt something and then when I flipped around I managed to get a quick glimpse of the camera you placed there.” (Spiderman stops pacing and looks at him) “A good bit of detective work Mister Wayne.” (Bat’s narrows his eyes slightly) “And what makes you think Mister Wayne and I have anything in common? (Spidey begins pacing again) “Well there was only one way someone could divert that many projects and not raise any red flags.” (Batman stares at Spidey intently) “And say that you were right, what would stop you from revealing that secret?” (Spidey looks at Batman) “Because you and I stand for the same things, we both fight to protect the things we care about, for me my family and friends for you you’re city.” (Batman gets a batarang and cuts through the webbing) “ Fair enough.” (He rips off the webbing and begins to walk away.) “Well I guess I’ll see you in the future?” (Spidey turns around and Batman is already gone) “You know, most people probably find that very annoying” (He then Turns around and swings off into the night) Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Marvel Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Modern Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Child Warriors